ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom
Tom is a main character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. He works in King's Landing as a servant, though he serves as the secret protector of Mira Forrester. He serves as the tritagonist in Mira's Story. Character Tom is helpful and modest. He is kind to Mira and seems intent on helping her and her family, informing her that Cersei and Margaery were talking about the Forresters. However, if Mira threatens him, abandons him, or tries to refuse him, then Tom will be more harsh and stubborn, saying that he will be helping her, whether she likes it or not. Game Of Thrones Iron From Ice Tom is first seen entering Mira's chamber to fill a brazier with coal. In doing so he asks Mira if she is okay and then informs her that Cersei and Margaery were talking about the Forresters. Tom is next seen while Mira is walking down a corridor. He hastily tells her that there are people who can help her before running off and avoiding a member of the Kingsguard. The Lost Lords Tom first appears once Damien attacks Mira Forrester, he hits the attacker on the head and Damien overpowers him and starts to drown him in the fountain. Mira is given the choice to kill Damien or to run for her life. Killing Damien will save Tom and he will get rid of Damien's body. If you run for your life, Tom's fate is left unknown and it is uncertain whether he survived that altercation or not. The Sword in the Darkness Sera and Margaery walk through the gardens of King's Landing, discussing the upcoming Wedding. Sera points out a lord she is planning to wed and asks Mira to cover for her while she talks to him. During her absence Mira has the option of speaking with Tom about the Lannister Guard, Damien. If she did not kill him, Tom admits that he succeeded in doing so and hid the body. Tom later appears while Mira is trying to get into Tyrion's quarters to retrieve a royal decree. He climbs over the terrace and unlocks the room from the inside, then distracts Lannister guards with a fire while Mira opens Tyrion's strongbox. The two of them flee, and Tom insists that Mira burns the decree. If she does not, he is upset and tells her he risked his life so that it could be destroyed. Sons of Winter Tom is seen looking out a window in the halls when he notices Mira walk by. Discreetly walking side by side, hoping to not look suspicious, Tom reveals to her that he found out Ludd Whitehill is sending a lot of gold to someone in King's Landing. Tom is suspicious of this and is convinced that Ludd is up to something - although he doesn't know what it could be. Tom suggests that Mira get herself into Tommen's coronation feast to speak to Lords Andros and Morgryn, the ironwood merchants hired by Lord Whitehill, in order to get more information. Tom makes his exit by warning Mira to be careful in her mission, saying that King's Landing tends to "have it out for her." The Ice Dragon After Mira's dismissal from her service, Tom quickly informs Mira that she is now a person of interest by the guards after a rumour stated that she was luring men into her chambers to kill them. Tom also warns Mira that the guards are searching her room for evidence and the two try to discuss a plan to evade the guards and get to safety, Tom informs Mira that on Muddy Way there is a collier's store and he trusts the owners to help Mira. Soon, two guards appear, which prompts Tom to tell Mira to escape to the store and inform a owner Godwyn that he sent her while he distracts the guards. After Mira's incarceration, she would be given two choices: marry Lord Morgryn and let the guards execute Tom in her place or let her face execution herself. In the event Mira agrees to the engagement, Tom is then seen in the executioner's block and begs Mira for help before he is decapitated after Mira is forced to give false (or true if she ran away) testimony for Damien's murder. If Mira is executed instead, Tom is present in the crowd and watches her sadly. Killed Victims * Damien (Caused or Direct, Determinant) Death (Determinant) Killed By *Headsman *Rickard Morgryn (Caused) *Mira Forrester (Caused) After Mira agrees to give up her resources and marry Morgryn so her life can be saved, Morgryn bribes the Lannister guards to have Tom take Mira's place on execution. After Andros is executed, Tom is brought up to the gallows to have his crimes sentenced. Morgryn has Mira confirm that she witnessed Tom kill Damien (regardless if whether or not Tom actually killed him), Tom begins to panic as he realises that Mira has betrayed him, Tom pleads for Mira to help him while she helplessly watches him get beheaded whilst pleading for his life. Non-Canon Deaths If Mira fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Tom to die. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen. Mira will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Tom can die. "The Lost Lords" TLL Tom Death.png|Drowned by Damien. Relationships Mira Forrester Tom and Mira can appear to be good friends or uneasy allies, depending on the situation; Mira does not look down on him because he is a servant. He seems to care for her enough to save her own life from Damien. The two form a good friendship and Tom protects her as much as possible from getting captured. They are bonded through the murder of Damien. However, their relationship can also be ruined if Mira runs away instead of saving him from being drowned, and later continues to disregard him. Margaery Tyrell Though they never interact, Tom is fully aware of Margaery's power, and makes it one of his main missions never to interfere with her business whatsoever. Appearances Trivia * Tom's name was initially confirmed by a Telltale Employee on the Telltale Forums. ** It was only revealed in-game in Episode 3, two episodes after his initial appearance. * Many players believed Tom to be one of Lord Varys's "Little Birds". In fact, cut lines suggest he in fact worked for Lady Olenna Tyrell, grandmother to Margaery, but as this plot point went unused in the final game it is likely non-canon. * He will have a non-canon death getting drowned by Damien if Mira fails at taking the choice of go away or kill Damien, along with Mira getting her neck snapped by Damien a split second later. * Tom is the only child to have a determinant status. * Tom is one of the characters in this game that Yuri Lowenthal voices, along with Erik and Finn. All of them that he voices has a determinant status. References Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Determinant Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Presumed Deceased